


Dean's Bestfriend

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit
Summary: Deans best friend from his past comes in and turns Cas's world upside down





	Dean's Bestfriend

The three men had finally got back to the bunker, the two humans were tired and hungry and all three were in desperate need of showers. Dean was first to enter the bunker his hunter skills still on high alert hearing another person in the bunker. “Hold you someone’s here,” Dean shushes the other two pulling out his gun.

“Put that gun away Winchester or I’ll stick it up that perky ass of yours,” the three hear, Cas looking at the two Winchesters, both with huge smiles coming to their faces.

“Um strangers in your house usually isn’t a reason to smile,” Cas was confused and not feeling well since the fight with the witch.

Dean laughed at Cas, and his innocence but he was also confused the stranger was a demon, Cas could usually tell they were around. “Are you okay Cas?” Dean asks looking back as Cas who was looking very fidgety.

“Um, I don’t know I feel strange Dean,” Cas answers.

“Okay come on buddy we will get you showered and in bed,” Dean says taking Cas’s arm.

“Dean angels do not need sleep,” Cas says with a confused look on his face.

“I know Cas, come on you can meet a friend of ours,” Dean smiles leading Cas through the rooms of the bunker when the smell of pure heaven hits him square in the face.

“Damn I missed you,” Dean smiles when his best friend from childhood turns around.

“Hey, my boys how ……”

“You're a demon,” Cas interrupts them. “Yes she is Cas, but she's okay we will explain…..after we eat. Hi Mel,” Sam blushes. “I’ll hug ya after my shower,” Sam laughs telling his brothers only friend he kept from childhood taking the plate she offered him. “Hey baby brother, and yes please after the shower, wash your hands.  Oh and …I don’t …..know…. oh fuck yeah I do I smell it all over you….and now can see it,” Melinda licks her lips smirking at Cas’s hard on.

“Fuck Cas put it away,” Dean huffs stepping away from Cas.

“I didn’t know angels got turned on,” Sam laughed.

“Angel? That sexy thing ain't no angel he’s a incubus,” Melinda bites her bottom lip handing Dean his plate after he washes his hands.

“NO I’m an angel ….an angel of the Lord,” Cas says trying not to focus on what was happening in his slacks.

“No sex on legs you’re not I can smell it on you may have been one, I can smell pure innocence all over ya but I can also smell arousal and the need for sexual energy,” Melinda says sitting down beside Dean.

“Maybe that why you’re not feeling good Cas, maybe that nasty ass witch did something to ya,” Dean mumbled after swallowing a mouth full of bacon cheeseburger,”

“Witch huh?” Melinda asks looking towards Dean, knowing his absolute hatred for witches and their body fluids.

“Yeah nasty bitch,” Dean groans unbuttoning his jeans laying back in his seat.

“Well she cursed him and it’s only going to get worse, unless you can find a way to reverse it, or he gets the energy he needs,” Melinda tells the two.

“Fuck. Okay let us shower and get some rest we can try to find something to help,” Dean says putting his plate in the sink.

“Hey I’m not your momma, wash your damn dishes,” Melinda warns making Cas and Sam laugh as Dean groans washing his plate.

“I like her,” Cas whispers to Sam.

“Yeah so does Sammy boy,” Melinda winks at Cas, kissing Sam on the cheek “wash your dishes too….and you can call me mommy if you want. “ Melinda smirks pinching Sam on the cheeks loving that even after this long she could still embarrass him. “Going to find me a room and yes hot stuff I know demons don’t sleep and boys we will talk later but I’m staying,” Melinda yells behind her.

Melinda takes herself around the bunker, she loved the library, almost cried out in pleasure when she seen the garage and all the badass cars. There was a few rooms, she couldn’t get in she figured because of the demon warding including Dean and Sam’s bedrooms.

“Well this aint no fun,” Melinda pouts leaning against Dean’s door frame.

“Gotta keep this sweet ass safe,” Dean teases pulling on a t-shirt.

“Is there one on Cas’s door too?” she inquired.

“Um no why, you gotta thing for Cas?” Dean snickered.

“Um hell yeah have you seen him,” Melinda missed hanging out with her best friend.

“He’s an angel……a virgin angel at that,” Dean says coming out of his room.

“Okay ….well can he introduce me to Lucifer, Crowley can’t,” Melinda winks knowing that would get under Dean’s skin.

“That summabitch is in his cage, me and Sammy made sure of that,” Dean says walking to their makeshift living room.

“Well thanks for that,” Melinda shakes her head laughing.

“So me and Sam are going to go talk to a male witch we know, if you can stay here, keep an eye on him, keep him from humping everything,” Dean jokes. “Stay away from him,” Dean warns.

“Okay I can …try to do that,” Melinda smirks.

“Thanks and when we get back we can talk about why you’re here,” Melina had hoped he wouldn’t ask.

“Mmmmmhmmmm” Melinda left Dean alone going to the kitchen finding Sammy and Cas. “Hey boys,” Melinda purrs walking into the kitchen.

“Um……Im….” Cas mumbled running out of the kitchen, trying to not have what happened earlier happen again.

“He likes you,” Sam smiles handing her a cup of coffee. “Nah that’s the curse,” she says sitting down at the table.

“No that’s what we was talking about before you come in, he was telling me he likes you like he liked Meg who was a demon he fell in love with before she was sent to purgatory, he kissed her he admitted to us later he wanted to do more but they never got to,” Sam shrugs.

“Awww poor guy, maybe I can help him with this little curse, he’s sexy as hell. I would like to get to talk to him but all this running away that won’t happen.” Melinda says.

“I think it’s a great idea, you two would hit it off,” Sam tells her.

 “I don’t think Dean agrees,” Melinda laughs.

 “Ah he just doesn’t want you to break his heart, he cares for Cas, thinks he has to take care of him,” Sam says.

“Yeah, maybe. So little brother how about you, you got anyone or is this lifestyle keeping you from it as always?” Melinda hated that the boys never got to be teenagers or live a normal life.

“Um yeah actually but if Dean knew he would flip,” Sam says.

“So that means he must be supernatural huh?” Melinda was excited that her Sammy had someone.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told ya,” Sam laughs.

 “Oh fuck you gotta tell me now,” Melinda scoots in closer to him so he didn’t have to talk to loud knowing Dean had ears like a hawk.

“Cas’s brother, Gabriel.” Sam smiles.

 “The fucking ArchAngel, seriously?” Melinda smiles.

“Yeah.” Sam blushes.

 “Good going little brother, when do I get to meet him?” she asks.

“When Dean stops threatening to kill him.” Sam shakes his head.

“I’ll talk to him.” Melinda says winking at him.

“Thank you.” Sam says knowing if anyone could soften his brother’s heart to Gabe it would be her.

“Hey you two, Sammy you ready to go, so we can get this over with?” Dean says coming into the kitchen interrupting the two.

“Yeah, see ya later Mel.” Sam kissed her on top of the head putting his cup in the sink going towards the garage.

“See ya behave yourself” Dean says.

“Yeah you too. Be safe.” Mel always worried about those two knowing she could help them in whatever they needed but also knowing Dean was too proud to ask for it.

The two leave the bunker leaving Cas and Melinda alone. Melinda didn’t want to piss Dean off they have been friends for years and she didn’t want to ruin their friendship, and she was doing good the first few hours they were gone.

Melinda was in the library reading a book on demons she had found, she had also changed into a tight tank top, no bra and very short, shorts damn bunker was hot as hell. She was reading about possession when she hears Cas cry out Deans name she drops her book and runs to the sound.

“Hey there angel boy how are you feeling?” Melinda could smell the sticky sweet……very intoxicating smell surrounding her.

“I don’t know. I’m hot and I feel funny, and this won’t go away,” Cas moans motioning towards his erection. “Can you help me? I heard you tell Sam you could help me,” Cas was begging.

“Yeah I can help you, but I don’t want to do anything that you don’t wanna do cutie pie,” Melinda walks closer to him. “I want you to help me and it’s not the curse, your pretty, nice and funny and I want to talk to you but I know it not right to talk to you with this,” Cas says once again mooning towards his erection.

Melinda laughs, “your right it’s not. How about I help you so we can get to know each other?” Melinda slips her shirt up over her head letting it hit the floor, followed by her shorts and panties “Tha……tha…that….. sounds good.” Cas says his eyes the size of saucers as he watches Melinda crawling up towards him on the bed.

“Okay angel take your shirt off,” Melinda smiles looking down at him helping him remove his shirt.  "Damn okay, yeah um you need to walk around shirtless if I stay here,” Melinda smiles leaning down kissing his chest, the sounds coming from him were heavenly…..maybe he was an angel after all.

Melinda kisses up his chest, to his neck. “I’m gonna kiss you know,” Melinda moans leaning down kissing the sexy angel, his lips were soft and so perfect. Melinda pulls away laughing at the small whimpering sound that Cas makes. “It’s okay we’ll do that again but I promise what’s gonna happen next is so much better,” Melinda winks.

Melinda moves down the angels long muscled body, reaching his slacks slowly unbuttoning them motioning for him to raise up so she could slide them off his skinny hips along with his boxer briefs. “Damn angel,” Melinda moans barely able to wrap her hand around his thick cock, precum slicking her movements as she strokes him. Melinda runs her hand up Cas’s thigh it felt like electricity was running through his body she assumed it was his grace. The power she felt jut with this small touch was sexy as hell.

“Are you ready angel?” Melinda leans down kissing his neck whispering in his ear. Cas’s whole body shuddered, she took that as a yes as she moved to straddle him. “Open your eyes angel,” Melinda moans as she slowly slides down his cock, the moan that came out of him shook the whole entire bunker, she loved feeling the power he had, it turned her on being able to feel the power hum through his body.

“Fuck angel,” Melinda gasps, her eyes flickering black for a split second until she remembered what he was he as an angel not an actual incubus.

Cas was really enjoying what the demon…..no Melinda was doing to him, it not only was making him  feel better but it was also making him feel something he had never felt before, something that he liked, something he wanted to feel again with her.

“My belly feels funny,” Cas moans. Melinda chuckles leaning down kissing him. “Its okay angel.” Melinda loved the innocence of this man she loved it even more that he was giving that innocence to her and hoped she could teach him more. That is if Dean didn’t kick her out of the bunker, but as she rode Cas’s cock she didn’t give a damn if Dean kicked her out he’ll have to get over it.

“Oh my” Cas moans, his hands holding tight to the sheet underneath them. “Uh oh…..uh oh,” Cas moans, Melinda could tell that Cas was nearing his climax, and the look of passion, but also confusion had her falling in love.

“Come on Cas. Come for me angel you’ll feel better,” Melinda groans working hard to bring herself to climax knowing he needed not only his sexual energy but hers to feel better. Melinda lean down kissing him, whispering in his ear how sexy he was and how close she was, feeling him grow inside her, she knew she was doing right.

“Oh my…..oh oh yes…..yes…..FUCK,” Cas screams, this time his grace coming through and tearing the room apart, she could feel the power in this man but seeing the power this sexy shy man had in him had her cumming hard, biting into his shoulder as she did.

Melinda lays on Cas’s chest them both catching their breath, “I didn’t think angels knew such words,” Melinda smiles moving next to him, throwing her leg over his. “I have heard Dean and Sam say it,” Cas answers. “Well its much sexier coming from you. Do you feel better now?” Melinda asks kissing the bite mark. “Yes much better. I really liked what we did, even if I wasn’t cursed I want to do that more with you,” Cas tells her. “Me too angel, me too.” Melinda smiles leaning up kissing him.

“Should we call Dean and Sam and tell them you’re better?” Melinda asks kissing him on the chest. “Yes, Dean gets mad if he is doing stuff for no reason,” Cas says with a very serious look on his face. “Your right angel, he does. Okay let’s call them tell em your fine,” Melinda smiles sitting up in the bed.

“Yeah, um ….um can we kiss more than just when we do this?” Cas mumbled a pink shade covering his face and chest. “My angel I’m going to kiss you all day every day, whenever I have the chance, and I’m going to hold your hand. I really like you Cas.” Melinda smiles kissing him.

“Come on I’ll cook us some food,” she says slipping out of bed. “Um we don’t have to eat food,” Cas says remembering the peanut butter and jelly sandwich that Sam made him eat. “I know we don’t have too, but I enjoy the taste of food, and I enjoy cooking, so get dressed and meet me in the kitchen and I’ll call the boys and tell them you’re feeling better” Melinda smiles looking back at him as she finishes getting dressed and heads to the kitchen.

She dials Sam’s number as she gets in the fridge. “Hey the angels fine,” Mel says pulling some food out. “How we hav…….oh you helped him huh good for the both of ya,” Melinda could tell that Sam must be alone or he wouldn’t have been so vocal about it. “Good for you, if your angel is as good as mine,” Melinda smirks knowing that Sam’s face was ten shades of red. “Anyways you get to tell your brother, also tell him I’m kinda falling for his angel and if he has a problem with it he can take a flying leap.” Melinda says. “He will be okay, I’ll talk to him, okay well we will turn around and come home,” Sam says, see ya soon he adds. “Yeah see ya soon, be safe Sammy boy,” Melinda says the same as she has since she met him when he was nine.

Melinda lays her phone on the counter expecting a call or text from Dean, she gets the sandwich stuff out that she had got on her way there that morning, humming as she makes them both sandwich’s.

“What’s that song you’re humming?” she hears turning to see a messy haired Cas coming in through the doorway. “It’s Hey Jude. You’re so cute.” Melinda smiles kissing him. “You smell like an angel now,” she smiles running her thumb over his cheekbone. “I feel much better, thank you,” he smiles. “Good here, let me get you something to eat, and yes I know you don’t eat but just try it its good…..I hope,” Melinda smiles sitting the plate in front of him.

Melinda gets her a plate and sits down beside him watching as he takes the first bite. “Hmmm its not bad, a lot better than that peanut butter stuff Sam made me eat,” Cas says taking another bite of the sandwich. “I’m glad you like it,” Melinda was excited to see where this was going to go.

The two eat, and talk, Melinda couldn’t help but laugh at him at some points, he was just so damn cute she couldn’t help it. “Come on lets go find a more comfortable place to sit, yeah.” Melinda suggests. “The couch is nice to sit on,” Cas offered. “Yeah it is, come on lets go sit on the couch,” Melinda puts the plates in the sink and goes into the living room.

The two sit and talk some more waiting for Dean and Sam to get back Melinda was nervous about what Dean was going to say she hoped Sammy talked to him and could keep his brother from wanting to exercise her.

Melinda was laughing at a story Cas was telling her when she hears the boys come in through the bunker doors. “Melinda I need to talk to you,” Melinda hears Dean holler when he walks into the bunker.

Cas grabs Melinda’s hand, “Come on angel lets go see what he’s hollering about,” Melinda smiles going to find Dean hand in hand with her angel. “What Dean?” Melinda asks. “We need to talk,” Dean says looking down at their hands. “Okay what?” Melinda asks. “Alone, come on,” Dean heads to the kitchen, Melinda laughs kisses Cas and follows Dean into the kitchen.

As soon as she steps into the kitchen, Dean had his arms wrapped around her, “I’m happy for you, happy for you both,” Dean smiles. “Really?” Melinda pulls away confused. “Yeah, my two best friends together, I’m okay with it I know you’ll take care of him and he’ll take care of you,” Dean shrugs. “Thanks Dean, I was worried you was gonna exercise me,” Melinda laughed. “I wouldn’t do that” Dean laughed.

“Good I got something else to tell ya……um promise me you won’t like freak out and kill anyone okay.” Melinda had her hands tight on his arms knowing she could hold him there. “What Mel……what the fuck?” Dean tightens his jaw his worried face. “Um Sammy has been dating Cas’s brother…..Gabriel,” Melinda blurts out. “What the fuck I’ll kill him,” Dean grits. “No you won’t they are grown they can do what they want to who they want, and you’re gonna be okay with it and your gonna let him come visit whenever he wants do you hear me.” Melinda’s eyes turn black for a second “sorry didn’t mean for that to happen,” she apologizes knowing how much Dean hated it. “Okay,” Dean grunts. “What?” Melinda says. “Okay I’m fine with it and that winged asshole can visit,” as soon as Dean got the last words out of his mouth they could hear the sound of wings in the living room. “Fast aint he,” Melinda shrugged.

“Your gonna hate him I’m warning ya right now,” Dean tells her. “That’s okay we love Sammy and Cas and that’s all that matters, come on let’s get back to my angel,” Melinda smiles. “Thank you for saving him,” Dean says as they head to the living room. “It was my pleasure….so much pleasure,” Melinda winks as she walks past him. “Watch yourself I have holy water everywhere.” Dean teases. “I don’t doubt that,” she looks back and smiles as she was very happy she had come to stay with her best friend……..hopefully after he learns why he’ll let her stay.


End file.
